Cameron Ashton
Some information lifted from the official bio. Cameron Ashton is a student at Poseidon Prep. History Cam is one of the many children of Villainess and Arch-Mind, the leaders of M.E.D.U.S.A., one of the world's top terrorist organizations who believe superhumans are the next step in evolution and a new society is just ahead. Under their rule of course. Their "evolve or die" policy was one dating back since before Darwin and so they had a reputation that Cam was expected to fit into. However, his parents got it wrong; they enrolled him in the H.A.T.E. Academy on the island, he was always under their gaze and during classes his bodyguards were present, but when they werent he was bullied mercilessly. The other students mistreated him because he was given good treatment. Cam always lacked the killer instinct and despite the extra classes he got never succeeded in murdering the people he was sent after, due to his powers. As such he began to lose popularity to his brother and half-siblings and eventually became prey to certain unhealthy fixations. During the SS Eden affair Cam was accidentally knocked overboard but managed to get to the coast. He was picked up by Big Daddy Strong who bound him with a supernatural contract. Cam played along until he was 13 and ran into his mother and M.E.D.U.S.A. His mother stabbed him in the chest to distract Dr. Alexander and cover her escape. Dr Alexander saved Cam's life and made him a ward of the school so he didn't end up going to a maximum security juvenile hall. Unfortunately he still doesn't get on with his peers. Powers and abilities Cam is a very powerful empath known as a tele-empath. He can use his powers agressively though hasn't had very much training. He can manipulate the mind through the soul and generate illusions that people's instincts will believe as true. He is very gifted at Astral Projection, aura reading and mind control though he's only barely getting to grips with it. His mind is also unreadable and uncontrollable and he can help people to boost their powers or he can suppress them if they get too close. Once again, though, he hasn't had very much training with them and they can go a bit haywire. On occasion he manifests his aura as a deflection field against superpowers. He can also "ignite" ambient emotions into destructive energy blasts He possesses his mother's kiss of death and potentially her longeivity and suppressed aging factor. Of course if he gets killed we'll never know for sure. Obviously. Exceptional martial artist, acrobat and gymnast due to years of top level training. Speaks fluent Verovian, Lyoshan, Sylvarianne, German, French and Japanese with knowledge of several other languages. Cam is a trained assassin. He has also taken dance classes since a young age. Due to his powers and upbringing he has picked up various skills ranging from medical to magical but remains master of none. Gifted with a bullwhip and in fencing and knife fighting. Personality Cam comes across as an arrogant snob but he isn't quite that bad. He's extremely cutting and can be very crude. Cam has very little time for public opinion of him and uses his sharp tongue to slice and dice people he doesn't like. He's cynical and sarcastic and very skeptical of "heroes". Cam has a liking for the underdog, he associates with the less popular people out of a desire to find others like him. He has severe trust issues and doesn't open up about his past, he's suffered but doesn't dwell on it, instead believes in learning. Cam fights dirty, has a Machiavellian approach to almost everything and generally isolates his emotions from himself to be cold and calculating. He's a skilled manipulator and excellent at getting inside someone's head. He has mother issues, but you would too if your mother stabbed you and chucked you into a river. External links * Official bio